


Player One

by jayede



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Distractions, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayede/pseuds/jayede
Summary: Hinanami Week 2019 Day 2: DomesticHinata wants to beat Chiaki in their video game sessions for once and decides a distraction should suffice





	Player One

“Player One wins!” the television flashed. Hinata looked over to his girlfriend to see her with a sly expression on her face yet again. 

 

“Come on Chiaki, can’t you let me win at least one round?” 

 

Chiaki shook her head, “No way, i’m not just going to go easy on you. Don’t be such a sore loser!” She punched his arm lightly and gave a small smile; she was merely messing with him. In fact, playing video games with Hinata was one of Chiaki’s favorite past times, and she wasn’t one to back down. He would have to get his win the hard way, or so she thought.

 

“One more round, okay?” Hinata pleaded, giving her a bit of puppy dog eyes, though he had a mischievous glint in his eye that she just happened to miss. 

 

“Alright, are you ready to get beat again?” Chiaki lifted up her controller, ready to go again.

 

“No, but I’m ready to prove you wrong!”

 

She rolled her eyes at him and pressed the start button and a countdown began to descend from “3”. 

 

The two gave each other a quick glance; Chiaki was sure of herself, but was a bit bewildered at Hinata’s uncanny confidence.

 

“2”

 

They both readied their controllers, gripping them tightly.

 

“1” 

 

Chiaki inhaled sharply, ready to hit her boyfriend with a combo attack the moment the screen said “start” 

 

In that moment, however, Hinata leaned in and kissed her on the lips, hoping in her dazed state afterwards that he would be able to knock her character off the stage. 

 

The kiss lasted a couple seconds, and Chiaki certainly wasn’t dissatisfied with it. But it was in those few seconds of lip to lip contact that Hinata heard it; the familiar sound of defeat.

 

“Player One Wins”

 

He pulled away, completely bewildered. How could she have won? This was supposed to distract her! 

 

Chiaki laughed at the look he gave her and cupped his face gently saying “You know I could still see the TV while you kissed me right? I told you to prepare to lose again.” 

 

Hinata shrugged his shoulders in a dejected manner but looked up at his girlfriend and smiled saying, “how can I have possibly lost when I have you?” 

 

Chiaki’s face flushed and she looked away from him, too embarrassed to even think. “That was sorta lame, Hinata, but…” she grabbed his hand between hers and continued “I love that about you, and, well, I guess I’m a winner in more ways than one when I have you too.” 

  
  



End file.
